tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf (Ancient Legends)
'''Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf '''is a Nord warrior and the current Matriarch of Clan Ghost-Wolf. She is a quiet and determined young woman who prefers solitude. She rarely speaks her mind unless she thinks it is necessary. Physical appearance Valkyrie is described as beautiful, yet somewhat masculine. She is tall, slender and has short, tousled, dark brown hair. She has a pair of two grey-blue eyes. She also wears warpaint in the shape of two blood red strokes on each cheek. Her appearance has been compared to that of her late older brother Rigvar. Biography Valkyrie was born in 4E 180 as the third child of Bitvarg the Elder and Hildi. As a child she was prone to melancholia and depression, something which she never quite outgrew. This caused her Tutor Lovis to call her by the title "the Sad Wolf", as her late aunt Katri, had been entitled with before her. She was very close to her younger sister Lilja and her older brother Rigvar. Those were the only people whom she confided in and the only people who made her smile. She trained from a young age to fight with blades, straining herself in order to become the rank of Ghost-Wolf as her aunt Ylva had done. She and her uncle Torsdolk both survived the events of "The Wolf Trap" - incident, staged by Sturkas Cave-Bear, in which her family was massacred by hired bandits. This has led her to hold an animosity for bandits in general. She also tends to share hatred for the Thalmor, regarding their claimed superiority to be worth nothing. She has since the events of "The Wolf Trap" mantled the role as Matriarch of the clan and woved vengeance upon any members of Clan Cave-Bear she can find. As a grown woman Valkyrie is portrayed as being sarcastic and deeply cynical. Yet her moments of melancholia and depression doesn't seem to have faded with time. Despite her somber view of the world, she holds a strong sense of honour and justice. Ancient Legends A Warlord's Rebirth Valkyrie is first introduced executing the bandit chieftain of the Pale Rock tribe in retaliation for the murder of a Breton explorer. The explorer's sister Miranda hired Valkyrie's blade to exact vengeance on the bandit and justice was done. As a reward Valkyrie was given a map left by Miranda's brother. It pointed her to the location of Shearpoint where she met up with several adventurers named Jack Masked-Eye, Caius Lightning-Sword and Claire Valtieri. She soon discovered that they were treasure hunters looking for Dragon Masks. She offers her services to them for reasons yet unknown. On their way to Riften they pass by Valtheim Towers where Valkyrie learns that a group of bandits hang out. Without further explanation she rushes into the keep and slaughters several bandits. The adventurers later meet up at The Bee and Barb in Riften where they are attacked by a rivaling group of mask hunters. After defeating them, they head of towards their next target in the quest for the masks, realising that they aren't the only ones' looking for them. They travel to Forelhost and inside the dark hallways they are attacked by ghosts. They put on a valiant defense and escape through one of the side doors. Valkyrie and Jack remain behind to prevent the ghosts from following the rest of the group, much to Valkyrie's dismay, seeing the others as fleeing cowards. When all the ghosts have been defeated Valkyrie is surprised to see that Claire has engaged in an argument with a young Nord girl named Anna over which one of them should have the mask hidden within the chamber. As Jack readies a bow to hold Anna in her place, Valkyrie places herself between his line of shot, claiming that the girl has done no wrong. Jack refuses, claiming that the girl is no different than the rest of them and would kill Valkyrie without hesitation. He asks her to step aside. She responds with that Anna may indeed be the same as the rest of the 'mask hunters', but that she doesn't have to stoop to their level by allowing Jack to shoot Anna if the girl would try anything. Eventually Jack lowers his bow which causes a strain of disdain between him and Valkyrie. Valkyrie leans back against the word wall as the rest of the group enters the inner chamber to claim their price. Inside the chamber they accidentally awaken the Dragon priest Rahgot. As soon as the battle is over the party travel to Markarth where they rest up. Valkyrie considers to speak to members of Clan Silver-Blood in order to find out about where Clan Cave-Bear has gone off to, but changes her mind when she remembers how corrupted the Silver-Bloods are. The group later travels to Valthume to collect Hevnoorak's mask. Valkyrie learns early on that Anna wants the mask in the hopes that it will cure her deadly disease. Inside the tomb they are attacked by spellcasting cultists. The group fights them off and ventures further into the tomb where they encounter Hevnoorak. After defeating the Dragon priest Anna tries on the mask to see if it cures her from the disease, but to no avail. The group then gathers outside the tomb, ready to travel to their next stop at High Gate Ruins. At High Gate Ruins the group are once again attacked by Draugrs, this time Draugr Scourges blocking their way from the priest Vokun. Valkyrie engages in single combat with one of the Scourges and finishes it off with the help of Claire and Jack, before facing Vokun. Two new adventurers named Arthur and Analise joins the battle in the ruins. While fighting Vokun she is struck with a firebolt in her shoulder. When the priest is defeated the party are introduced to Analise and Arthur, the latter who provides Valkyrie with a healing potion for her shoulder. The group later decides that Vokun's mask should be given to her, much to Valkyrie's disapproval, seeing as she has no real use for the mask. Jack and Anna are then mysteriously spirited away by an approaching man wearing the mask of Morokei, however he disappears when he sets his eyes on Caius. The group rests up later at Moorside Inn in Morthal. While all the other are talking about their masks, Valkyrie is starting to feel uncomfortable inside the building. She leaves the building due to the influences of the full moon. Even though it has been hinted earlier in the saga, it is by this time it is learnt that Valkyrie is a lycanthrope and that she has to go outside in order to transform. While in her beast form, she hunts down an elk and starts eating. Nearby guards in Morthal has spotted the beast and decides to hunt it down in fear that the werewolf could start a pack. They hunt her down and trap her, but refrains from killing as soon as they see the unique white colour of her fur, hinting that she is not a common werewolf. They therefore decide to place her inside Morthal's holding cells to see just who exactly she is when she reverts in the morning. When the morning comes Valkyrie finds herself naked in a cell between an Orc and a Khajiit with whom she has discussion. The commander of the guard later appears and demands that she explain herself to him. She tries to tell him that she is the daughter of Bitvarg the Elder of Clan Ghost-Wolf and therefore nobility. The commander says that he doesn't care whether she is nobility or not and tells her that in the eyes of the law everyone should be treated equally. But he agrees eventually to let her go if she can pay a fine and have someone to vouch for her that she will not turn again within the vicinity of civilized areas. She says that her friends doesn't know about her condition yet and would like to keep it that way. The commander says that he will make something up for her sake, but advices her to tell her friends as soon as possible or else someone is bound to get hurt sooner or later. While speaking to the other inmates they eventually learn that Valkyrie is a maid as her status as a clanmember forbids her from physical interactions until she has found a proper mate. It is also learnt that every family member within Clan Ghost-Wolf also possesses the "Blood of the Wolf". Later on Caius arrives to bail her out. The commander lies for Valkyrie's sake and tells him that she is a nymphomaniac and must be held under surveillance by the group to ensure that she doesn't distract any hold guards from doing their duty, much to Valkyrie's dismay. She later finds her clothes and redresses into her Wolf Armor set and her black fur cloak. Meanwhile Jack and Anna has magically appeared inside the Moorside Inn. She greets Jack and says that she is admired by how he handled himself in High Gate Ruins. Jack says that the feeling is mutual and apologizes for comparing her to bandits, much to Valkyrie's approval. The group then gathers outside by the carriage and waits for Anna to prepare herself. When the group heads for Windhelm, Valkyrie spends her time socialising with Anna and Jack and eventually tells them her reasons for joining up with the mask hunters. She tells them how her clan was brutally massacred in an ambush orchestrated by Clan Cave-Bear. She tells them how she managed to escape while her younger brother and sister's fates remains unknown. Assuming her position as Matriarch for the clan has led other clans to view her as somewhat of an impostor as all records states that Valkyrie died along with the rest of her family in the attack. Valkyrie is therefore looking for some way she can convince the other clans that she indeed is the daughter of Bitvarg the Elder, and that the Cave-Bears didn't follow the laws of the clan when they attacked her family. But as no other witnesses has survived the attack and since she cannot testify herself, she has gone on a personal crusade to hunt down and kill the major characters found within Clan Cave-Bear. As the other clans believe the real Valkyrie to be dead, she wouldn't technically be breaking any of the laws. While in Windhelm she visits the Vulpine Hall, the seat of Clan Snow-Fox in order to find out more about the whereabouts of Clan Cave-Bear. While in the audience chamber of Jagvar Icebreaker, she finds her uncle Torsdolk who is alive and well despite her fears that he would be dead since the massacre of her family. Jagvar tells her that Clan Snow-Fox will support her in an upcoming war against the Cave-Bears if she can find out whether the Cave-Bears are importing ore from the mines of Solstheim in order to trade it with Snow-Fox's enemy Clan Gorehound. As her group travels to Solstheim to fetch yet another mask she suffers from severe "moon madness", the state in which most lycanthropes can't control their transformation which usually occurs once every month. In her beastial form she is eventually brought down and reverted to her human form, where the other members of the group finds out that she is a werewolf. While on Solstheim she manages to find out that the ore Clan Cave-Bear have transported using Clan Snow-Fox's ship does not go to Clan Gorehound. Upon returning from Solstheim Anna disappears and Valkyrie is attacked by Jack's brother Antoine. Some distrust is sown between Valkyrie and Jack as the latter immediately accepts his brother's return without questioning. Valkyrie however holds strong suspicions that Antoine knows something about Anna's disappearance. While looking for yet another mask in a crypt the group is betrayed by Claire and and Caius, who has been corrupted by the power of the masks given to them as they transform into Dragon Priests. Valkyrie enters a blood rage and transforms into a werewolf in order to fight them, but to no avail. The Dragon Priests manages to escape with the promise of creating a new rise of the ancient Dragon Cults. When Valkyrie is about to leave in order to look for her siblings, seeing as only their return would secure the alliances of the clans loyal to Clan Ghost-Wolf, she has a huge falling-out with Jack and storms off. Molon Labe Three years afterwards Valkyrie, her uncle Torsdolk and the three Ghost-Wolves Ma'Khenro, Juliana Nymus and Halvar Wide-Jaw have gained an audience with the administrator of the Wolf Pit prison, supposedly the place where Hemming was brought after the events of "the Wolf Trap". Valkyrie urges on her brother's release only to realise that Hemming has been dead for almost fourteen years and that the guards flayed his werewolf fur when he was just a boy. Enraged with grief and hatred of the Cave-Bears' deed she orders her warriors to massacre every living being inside the fort and put the structure to the torch, much to her uncle's dismay, seeing as there were innocent civilians within the fort as well. Valkyrie returns home to Vargine Hall in Whiterun with a dampened spirit and a slow realisation that her clan is indeed dying and that she will be the last of her kin unless Lilja can be found or that she can marry and have children of her own before she is beyound the fit age of marriage. She reconciles with her uncle back at the clan's hall only to succumb into one of her depressions again knowing that she will never see her little brother again. Shortly after she is visited by Patriarch Hist-of-his-Kin of Clan Bone Obelisk, who has heard of Clan Ghost-Wolf's recent troubles and proposes an alliance, in which they will provide with troops in return that Valkyrie marries one of his commanders. Valkyrie is however saved from this proposal by the Patriarch's wife Xaleel who tells him that one must be free to choose whom they love. Moved by his wife's words, Hist-of-his-Kin rearranges the agreement so that Valkyrie will vouch to rebuke Clan Obelisk's "exiled" status, to which she agrees. After this meeting she is awakened in the middle of the night by Sturkas Cave-Bear who has appeared, much to her surprise and dismay. She originally tends to kill him, but decides to hear why he has arrived. It turns out that he has reluctantly been forced to reveal himself as Valkyrie was getting to close on his tracks when she burnt down the Wolf Pit. Sturkas claims that his clan have Lilja as a hostage and says that she is to be wed to Farvild Cave-Bear. Valkyrie refuses and eventually agrees to a duel conducted by Sturkas, in which the winner will claim the price of either Lilja's release or the ultimate destruction of Clan Ghost-Wolf. The following day Valkyrie fights against Sturkas and wins by shoving Frostbite into his head, but not before taking Wolf's Bane to her waist and chest. To her and many other spectators surprise, she is saved by Perdix, the current Gray Fox of the Thieves' Guild who has recently arrived on a visit. As Valkyrie is being treated for her wounds at night, she is attacked by a strange man with bulgy eyes, two vertical slits for nostrils, two circular holes for ears and gills on his neck. She and Perdix fights the assassin and eventually kills him. They find him to be wearing a dagger depicting a drop falling into a chalice. They enter the study in order to find out if the symbol could be the coat-of-arms of a yet indentified clan, but they find nothing. On the next day she, Perdix and a group of warriors set out for the Ursineburg in order to bring Lilja Ghost-Wolf back home. Successfully they return home once Lilja has been delivered to them. On the way back Perdix and Valkyrie spend the night together whereupon Valkyrie looses her virginity. The two express their love for each other. During the day they are also attacked by a horde of the same type of creature which Valkyrie and Perdix encountered in her bedroom. They fight them off and return triumphantly to the Vargine Hall. During the days that follow, Valkyrie eventually settles on getting married to Perdix, initiating him into the clan and entitling him as Perdix Ghost-Wolf, Patriarch of Clan Ghost-Wolf. Weapons and Gear Valkyrie dons the entire Wolf Armor set with exception for the helmet. She also wears a thick black fur cloak made out of wolf pelt. On her back is a scabbard holding her greatsword named Frostbite. Known Aliases * The Sad Wolf * The Mother Wolf * The Ghost-Wolf Bitch * Bitvarg's Lil' Girl * The "fourth" son * Little Pup Quotes Quotes by Valkyrie Quotes about Valkyrie Trivia * An alternative version of Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf exists within the Age of Industry canon. It is unlikely that they are related somehow. * Her brother Rigvar used to call her "Little Pup", a nickname she apparently disliked. * As a lycanthrope her "favourite dish" is mammoth. * In Norse mythology, Valkyries are female supernatural beings tasked with bringing fallen warriors to Valhalla. They represent valor and honor, something Valkyrie Ghost-Wolf considers to be good aspects. Appearances * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:28758 ''Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth I] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:30072 Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth II] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:31006 Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth III] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:31791 Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth IV] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:32845 Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth V] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:41871 Ancient Legends: A Warlord's Rebirth VI] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:64886 Ancient Legends: Molon Labe I] * [http://tes-sandbox.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:67324 Ancient Legends: Molon Labe II] * The Clan Wars - TBA Author's Notes Category:Ancient Legends Category:The Clan Wars Canon Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Nords Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Nobility Category:Werewolves